Live and protect your own
by Rafayela
Summary: Running away story, & OC backstory. Growing up is always hard especially when people are trying to kill you, and your adoptive family. You have to protect your family even if they're a bit dangerous. It's hard being an outcast in your own village but you will find a way to live and be accepted. Right? Please leave a review about what you want in the next chapter Hiccup or Rafayela?
1. Chapter 1 - The parents, and her birth R

This is my real first chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

In a small town on a large island mainly covered in forest filled with dangerous wolves, territorial bears, and sneaky monkeys. A man and woman run from the small desolate town. Upon closer inspection you would see a rather torn looking pregnant woman in a patchy gray dress, and a rather tall man wearing beige pants and shirt. They run along a small downtrodden path leading to a tree with ropes on it. the man says rather out of breath

"This can't be the only solution I can't live without you my love. Ingvildr isn't there another way we could just get rid of the children. Tell everyone they were hiccups and we sent them to die on the ocean. We would be forgiven then and Odin the all-father won't punish us for relieving the village of these mistakes."

The now identified Ingvildr responds "This is the only way for us to truly be free."

"Oh Ingvildr we need to think this over if we go threw with this we won't be allowed into valhalla."

" Tòfi you do not have to go with-"

" Wha- How could you even say that? I LOVE YOU! I could never leave you. Even if I am forever doomed to helheim I will never leave you."

Suddenly Ingvildr stops running looking at Tòfi. "You are more than I could have ever ask for Tòfi". Looking into each others eyes Ingvildr kisses Tòfi. As they part Ingvildr says "I am still the luckiest woman in all of midgard. No matter how this will end".

"You are really a romantic huh. Let's get this over with love".

They begin to jog along the decrepit path towards the tree.

As they make it to the tree Tòfi gets nervous. " Can't we just put this off for another week please Ingvildr" He says in his most convincing pleading voice.

" No we can't we've already put it off for eight months it should be done now this is as close as we can cut it love".

" I know, I know i'm just nervous.*sigh* You ready to meet Odin."

" Yes, let's get this over with".

Ingvildr pulls a rope from her innocuous bag on her waist. Tòfi sighs and takes the rope. He begins to climb up the infamous tree with the poison berries surrounding it. He took a long time trying to pick a branch that was sturdy enough for what they planned to do. He decided on the one with multiple smaller and oddly firm branches jutting from it. Making sure the rope can still be moved if pulled or relieved enough before climbing down the tree.

Tòfi stands back looking at his handy work in the significantly more menacing tree. Remembering walking past this tree in his childhood and looking to it with morbid curiosity instead of unrelenting disdain and fear. In his musings on past he can't help but wonder how the seemingly dead tree was still so large with it's branches still encroaching on the sky. As if all the death it's seen has kept it going and refusing to submit to anyone even itself with it's large cracking trunch that never dies but always appears to get worse.

Suddenly he is thrown from his thoughts on the tree to the present feeling his love embrace him for her final time.

Ingvildr starts crying " I'll miss you Tòfi. Promise it won't take you long to join me. Whether I am in Valhalla or Helheim".

Accepting her embrace and silently telling her that everything will be okay and that he will never truly leave her. having an unspoken conversation. Then she leaves his embrace and looks longingly into his eyes before she begins to climb the tree. He attempts to help her but she refuses and perceivers to the branch the rope is on. Tieing the rope into a noose and placing it around her neck before taking her final look to her beloved Tòfi.

Understanding what she wanted he went to the other end of the rope and secured it ti the ground. Before going to give her the signal that he finished, He headed to the poison berry bushes grabbing a handful putting half of them in his sheath for his dagger while putting it back in it's place. Walking to the front of the tree he gives her the signal showing she is ready to go. She gives him a smile and then falls back.

The rope kept in it's place secure and killing her instantly when her weight was fully put down upon the rope. The immediate silence after the is act was defining. The only sound willing to penetrate the gloomy air left upon Tòfi was the sound of her body taking it's last breath. Tòfi couldn't bare to look any longer crash to his knees in despair at his love's demise. Only looking up when he heard a disgusting squishing sound coming from the tree. As he looks up he sees the children that they were killing themselves to make sure weren't born. Were leaving her corpse in the most horrifying manor. He could only watch as four of these children no beast left her dead body. taken from his stupor by the crying of two of the babies.

Tòfi stands looking to the wee babes that left Ingvildr in disgust. "You are why my love has left me for now. I hope you die of starvation and frostbite. Now it's time for me to join Ingvildr".

Tòfi takes out the half of the poison berries he didn't put in his dagger sheath and eats them. For good measure he takes out his dagger and stabs himself with the poisoned blade getting as close to the heart as he can. Just barely getting his heart Tòfi dies his last thoughts being about his excitement about being able to see Ingvildr again. Then his body falls.

The four babies that were birthed by Ingvildr were two boys and two girls. One of the boys dying immediately after birth because of the impact he had with the ground which broke his ribs and caused them to immediately puncture his heart causing him to die immediately. The other three babies managed to survive the birth despite all odds managed to survive birth. One of the babies a girl was being eerily quiet while the other two a boy and a girl began to cry. From the pain of the impact with the ground as well as hunger and the cold of the area.

* * *

That's the end of my first chapter I know it's a bit morbid. But it is the way I wanted to start my story. In future chapters you will be able to tell who the main character is for these parts of the story. I hope you enjoy the story later on. The next two or three chapters will be about my OC. I will have a chapter on when Hiccup's mom get's taken. I do want to know if I should integrate him growing up. I know i'm getting repetitive but this story is important to me and I want to be able to write it and have people enjoy it. I am very passionate for this story so please GIVE ME FEEDBACK.

Please give constructive criticism. This story will start very focused on my OC, This will be a running away story. It will show her growing up and integrating into Hiccups running away story. I will integrate Hiccup when he runs away however I am not sure whether or not to integrate Hiccup as he grows up as well or just from him running away. If I do include Hiccup growing up I would like to integrate it by switching every few chapters between the story of my OC and Hiccup please give me your opinion on that format but also the amount of integration I should do for Hiccup in the beginning chapters. Lastly the current Title is also a working Title I don't have a permanent title yet the same goes for my current summary. Also I will not be updating this story as regularly as Vikings watch httyd. I will be starting another story as well it will be a one-shot but I might consider more of the same type of content so just tell me your thoughts and if I should try to do more of that type of content.

Please give me feedback.

Things I especially want feedback on:

Formatting

Title

Integration of Hiccup in beginning of the story

Summary


	2. Chapter 2 - Survive, and meetings (R)

This is the second installment of my OC story I hope you like it.

* * *

The two girl babies and the one boy baby are laying on their backs staring at the sky as it snows on them. The baby girl that isn't crying begins to look around while attempting to move her small body side to side as if she was attempting stand. Eventually she stops to look around some more when she begins to hear a faint sound in the distance the other babies can't here because their crying is inhibiting their hearing.

A group of two men and four women come toward the tree. Three of the woman stop in horror at what they see. Two falling to the ground holding each other as they cry out towards Tòfi screaming that it wasn't fair for their brother to be taken like this. The third women who stopped in shock suddenly runs towards his body screaming to the gods asking why they would take her son in such a way, not even in a respectable battle so she could be proud. One of the men a burly fellow covered in ash and battle scars stands over her and puts his hand on her shoulder in a show of comfort. They as if in their own world just stand there not even giving the other guest any attention whatsoever. The other man and women continue heading to the tree seeing the four babies noticing the three that are alive. Before looking at Ingvildr

The man and women go and touch her caringly. The man and women although sad of her demise seem to have respect for the fact that she carried through with it even though it means they lost her for now. As the woman leaves towards the village they came from she looks towards the two crying babes in disgust. She began to stock towards them. When she made it to them she put her hand over the crying girl babe. The babe began to struggle and scream with muffled cries. The woman took in the muffled cries with sick sadistic pleasure shown all over her face. The only thing that stopped her from killing the babe was the cries of the woman became too much for her to bare with leaving them to die of starvation.

The man who is caressing Ingvildr's cheek looks to the three babes wondering what the all-father Odin has in store for them. He begins to follow the woman who left but stops to give his condolences to Tòfi's parents. Then walks toward his wife to see if she has calmed down or is ready to mourn their daughter's death. The man with the hysterical crying woman decides it is time for them to go as well. So he tries to tell his wife to let go of her son and head home. She refuses and just holds him tighter to her chest whilst crying. He sighs tells the two girls to go home and they'll meet them at home. He pleas with her to let go and move on. He had to kill himself anyway if he was to be honorable. She continues to refuse to move. So the man stands and forcibly removes her from their son. She fights him the whole time managing to break a few of his ribs before he got her to see sense. She calmed down and they left to the healer before going home.

All of the babies had been left there to die no change in their health except the girl who was attacked by the woman. She is seemingly frozen in terror no longer crying just staring out toward the sky the only thing giving away her life is the slight in and out of her chest as she breathes. The boy baby is slowly accepting the fact that no one will help him slowly stopping his crying. The last baby watched how the people walked and stood attempting to do just that. She started to swing back and forth once again only this time with a definitive purpose. She does it again and again until she lands on her stomach. Once on her stomach the baby takes a break and starts to breath. After a few minutes of waiting she finally begins to push herself up until she is sitting up. Once she sat up both of the other babes took notice of her odd movements and started to attempt to sit up crying when they were unable to after the second time.

Finally she stood on her own to feet, although a bit shaky at first. In her haze of accomplishment she looks around to show anyone her prowess. The only ones around were her brother and sister, and both of them were to busy crying to really take in this accomplishment. She waits and gets her balance before beginning to attempt her first step. Her first step was a complete failure, she moved her foot first and then lost balance and fell again. This did not deter her though and she kept on standing and attempting to walk no matter the consequences feeling for some reason or anther she needs to stand and move or she will die. Finally she does and takes one step without falling. She then feels the snow on her face and feet and notices the cold. Having seen that the other people who were like her had wrapping =s on them. She decided to take initiative and attempt to take the clothes from Ingvildr's body. She failed and fell once again. Feeling helpless she choose to just wait there till she came up with a new solution. That was when the wind came and moved Tòfi's body just enough for the clothes to flutter before falling back in their same position. Having seen that movement out of the corner of her eye she gets overcome with the idea of taking the wrappings from the man instead. She stands again only falling and needing to stand again once this time and heads to Tòfi's body. She heads to his body and begins to take his coat. Once she got it off she began to drag it to her brother and sister. As she got there she looked to them deciding to be their protector and caregiver. No matter the cost. Feeling as if it was her purpose in life to protect.

Once they saw their sister looming over them just staring at them with the wrappings from the man. They became afraid that she would hurt them like the women did. But she eventually smiled and put the nasty wrappings over her and us. We weren't happy at first but then we realized how nice it felt. We then decided to just fall asleep never being this comfortable since the started life.

After their nap The boy baby was the first to awaken due to his midriff making an odd sound they weren't quite sure what it meant just yet. The others woke up and looked to him in confusion. The baby that got their wrappings stomach also made the same sound finally understanding what was wrong with the boy. As she started to stand and head out to make the sound go away. As she stood she was forced back down by the increasing wind. When she stood again she looked to the sky seeing the white falling from it, and the clouds over taking the entire sky as far as the eye can see. She went to look for food. Seeing the berries the man ate and remembering that he died after words deciding those are not edible. She looked into woods surrounding them on almost all sides deciding that the way the other beings came from was to dangerous. As she began to enter the forest she looked back at her brother and sister before entering the forest.

The forest was filled with wildlife. Squirrels, Rabbits, bugs, birds, deer, antelopes all running about living their own lives. While watching these animals interact with each other she noticed the rabbits eating some orange things next to some purple grapes. Thinking that if these animals are able to eat these things maybe they can all can. She runs up to the vines and takes two of the bundles of purple grapes. Then turns around heading back to her siblings. While shivering finally noticing the blizzard going on around her. All the animals were gone and she was alone. Looking down to the grapes she notices her hands are numb and changing in pigmentation to pinkish yellow. Not really understanding what this means she begins to worry for her siblings and runs to them. She gets to them seeing that the boy has all of the wrappings stolen from the other girl. Filled with fear for the girl she runs to her first. She sees her laying there shivering unable to open her eyes. Barely breathing. Noticing this she goes and takes more wrappings from the man and runs back covering her in the wrappings. After putting the wrappings over her she tries to give the girl some of the edibles she found. The girl can't open her mouth to eat. As she sighs wondering what happened to her while she was gone she notices the girl's fingers and legs up to her knees are cracked and black. Not truly knowing what is happening she understands it is the end of her. She won't be able to live much longer.

Since she has no hope the girl leaves the baby girl to see the boy. She looks at him examining his body seeing that he does not have cracking and black extremities but they are pink and look worse for wear. Seeing this she decides it means there is still hope for him. Knowing that she gives the grapes to him he eats them ravenously like it is the only thing meaningful in life. Feeling a little fulfilled knowing she helped him she turns back to the dying baby girl deciding that she will lay with her till she dies like she wishes she could have done with the other baby boy she never truly got to meet. She lays with her for the last few minutes of her life. Just staying there looking to the sky and listening to her as she breathes her last breathes. Slowly she gets up and takes the extra wrappings from her and gives them to the boy hoping to improve the chances of him surviving. Just as she finishes the sadistic woman from earlier comes out of nowhere. She looks to her in horror and wonder not understanding why she came to see them when she obviously hates them.

The woman walks up to the boy baby and picks him up in a loving caress. Not really understanding she doesn't attempt to stop her from picking him up. Not realizing the toll this would take on her future views, and destiny.

The woman was watching as the strong one of the four stands just watching her hold the boy. Finally being able to do as she wished since her husband wasn't hear this time. She backs up and looks to the girl as if she has something important to tell her. When suddenly she kicks the girl as hard as she can back words forcing her to hit the snow and the trees at least three yards away or a mile in the baby's mind for her ability to walk. Laughing in triumph seeing the girl not get back up assuming that she died. She takes out her knife and stabs the boy she has in her arms. Reveling in the quieting screams of the boy as he died. Finally content with their loss she leaves to go to her home.

The baby girl awakens filled with pain in her back, front, and legs. Ignoring this she remembers what happened, and runs towards where she last saw her little brother. She gets to where the woman standing seeing the blood all over the snow and her brother's body stuck in an eternal show of pain and betrayal on his face for the rest of time. Seeing that what she had chosen to make her purpose for was gone she decided to stop trying and sat down just waiting for death to take just like it took her siblings.

The world however had a different path set out for her. Since not two minutes after she chose death a wolf came and found her attracted to the smell of blood. The wolf comes up examining the environment making sure it was safe. Smelling the air he knew the vague occurrence of events and found the girl. Thinking that it was impressive she survived he decided to take her back to the pack and raise her as long as he could before she either died or left. He went to take her with his teeth but stopped after seeing she was only covered in vulnerable skin. Looking around he takes the wrappings from the hanging woman seeing they are the cleanest and picked her up in it starting to take her home with him. She however noticing that she was being taken from her dead siblings climbed out and laid with them again waiting for death once again. Seeing that she won't leave them he decides to reassure her they won't be forgotten in his own way. He decides to take three different wrappings of different colors and laid each one with one of her siblings making sure she saw. Then took all three of them and messily tied them together the best a wolf can. Then gave them to her hoping this odd human would understand. Understanding what he was doing she accepts his show of remembrance for them and falls asleep right then and there having no energy left. He takes the chance scoops her in the extra wrappings and takes her to his home with his pack. Deciding to make her his own and knowing no one will say no. Since he is the Alpha of the pack anyway.

* * *

Thank you for reading my second chapter I hope you enjoyed it don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'm looking forward to reading your comments.


	3. Chapter 3 - Small and loved (H)

The third Installment first integration of Hiccup in the story. Review saying your thoughts on how I put him in the story.

* * *

On an island far away covered in forest, mountains, and beaches. In a village filled with big burly people both male and female alike. There was one woman still screaming in her home surrounded by healers. She is Valka the chief of this Tribe's wife. Yelling in pain and all of the healers prepared to help her finish the last few hours of her labor. The biggest man on the island the chief pacing his seven foot tall self outside his door waiting for the healers to give him the go ahead to see his wife and child.

The screaming from the house seems to reverberate across the entire village. Until it suddenly stops. The suddenness of it all cause all of the villagers and the chief to fear the worst. The chief worrying for his wife begins to attempt to go in his home. Wanting to make sure his wife didn't die in childbirth like most mothers this time. On his way into his home the apprentice healers of the village healer and elder Gothi begin to come out of the home. The worry he has causing him to demand answers from the apprentices.

The chief asking"Why did she stop yelling was the child born? Is my wife dead did she not survive the birth? If she died did the child at least survive?" In a panic for what could have happened to his family.

"Calm down Chief Stoic, They are both fine. We came out to tell you that you have a son. He is very small but that is expected of children who come early to this world. He should grow to be strong like you but for now be careful with him he is sickly. OK Chief."

"Yes I understand. He will be fine he's a Haddock and a Hooligan."

"Great Chief. You can go in now just be careful. Oh, and keep your voice down your wife is tired and the baby has sensitive senses."

Then they all left with the rest of their materials heading back towards.

Stoick then slowly walked into his home worried about his son and what he is like. He then saw Gothi in the doorway to his wife's room. She turns back and gestures towards the inside of the room.

As he walks into the room he sees a small bundle of blankets in his wife's arms. She looks as beautiful as the day he married her. Her auburn hair that goes down to her hips. Her slim body that seemed to go on forever. The oval face with her blue eyes and coy smile that radiated happiness and pride. She looked very tired but the happiest she has ever seen her. If a bit tired as well.

Seeing Stoick enter the room she smiles at him moving the babe to see his father. He walks up and stands near her looking with love and pride at his son.

"He's a beautiful boy. Worth those hours of childbirth don't you think Stoick."

"Yes, He is and eve though he is small now I know that he will be the strongest Viking yet."

They smile at each other in pride at what they created. Valka begins to fall asleep holding their newborn son.

Letting them get to sleep Gothi and Stoick leave the room closing the door behind them. Gothi begins to write symbols on the ground for Stoick to talk to her. However Stoick did not understand so he left for a moment to get his best friend and one of the few people who could read Gothi's writing him back Stoick shows Gobber the symbols on the floor asking what it says.

"The boy .. will be great and the gods smile on him. But ... will forgive it or die."

He then smiles feeling proud of his translation when suddenly Gothi smacks him in the head. Gobber looks to her in confusion. She points to her symbols again.

"Oh, Sorry I guess that last part is wrong huh. So um here we go again. But you may not be apart of it. Unless forgiveness is in your heart and anger is thrown away."

Gobber flinches a little waiting for the wack to the head. But it never came he looked down to Gothi and saw a faint smile on her lips and a nearly imperceptible nodding of her head.

Stoick heeds her warning not knowing what it meant. But not willing to throw away the elder's wisdom imparted on him without coaxing.

" Thank you Gobber, and Elder Gothi for everything. Gobber can you and Spitelout handle my chiefing duties today I want to be with my wife and son."

" Of course Stoick what are friends for."

"Thanks."

They both leave the home closing the door behind them. Stoick goes and gets a cup of water and gulps it all down to quench his newfound worry. Thinking of his wife he pours another cup of water and a small plate for her to eat when she awakens and puts it in their room. Before laying down to sleep with his family.

* * *

That's all I plan to integrate Hiccup again next time when Valka get's taken but I am still taking feedback on whether or not to have him in the story a lot as he grows up beyond that. So please give feedback if you enjoy my story so far.


	4. Chapter 4 - Relaxing together(H)

This will be a Hiccup centric chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Hiccup's side

In the Chief's house. The happy couple awaken to the sound of the new addition to their family crying rather quietly compared to the other babies. Even so they consider a blessing rather than an annoyance like other families. Valka goes to get up to take care of her child but is stopped by Stoick.

"Don't worry love, I'll handle this after all you've done all of the work up till now. Parenting is a two person job after all."

" Thanks Honey I guess I am still a little fatigued from creating our little Hiccup. Take care of him Honey."

"Of course my love."

He then goes and gets him out of the makeshift crib that someone had apparently given them and put their child in while they were sleeping. After picking up his son he begins to quiet down to a mere whimper. Since he sated Hiccup's crying he decides to take a closer look at the crib his son was in. It seemed to be rather sturdy made of wood and steel. The four stands the cribs stand on with wood sides and bars to keep him in it as he grew bigger. What really amazed him was the rather badly put together blanket in the bottom obviously made by someone who only sewed for this one item. Really giving away the maker as his trusted right hand man, and best friend Gobber the belch. He smiles to himself before going to make him and his wife breakfast. He goes and makes some chicken eggs, with lapskaus made from yak and sheep meat, with sides of mead and yak's milk. He took both of their plates and went back to the room he and his wife shared.

They both sat together with their son in the middle just talking and relaxing the day away just enjoying being together, alive, and a family. Just waiting for the day to end knowing tomorrow will be the day of joining back up with their responsibilities one as a new mother and healer in training, The other as a chief and new father. Both had their work cut out for them but still looking forward to it and being happy about the new life they will have together in the future.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review I appreciate the connection. I like to feel like real people are reading my work instead of faceless, thoughtless people. okay thank you till next time bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5 - The pack is family? R

This will be an OC based chapter I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 ** _Rafayela's side._**

The wolf carrying the girl and her braided wrappings of remembrance for her two brothers and one sister. He finally made it into his cave and pack. The only wolves awake in their cave were the two designated on watch duty. They began to approach their alpha wondering what he was doing taking so long to come back to the cave especially at this time of year. Then they notice the human fledgling that he is carrying, they begin to growl and prepare to attack the girl. Before they can attack her the alpha quietly growls at them giving them an order to stand down while trying not to awaken the rest of the pack. Though thinking that it was a mistake they listened to their alpha's order and backed alpha made his way past the look out's into the cave and lay his new human fledgling down laying with her to keep her warm before he fell asleep with while wondering what they would do to take care of her since they were enemies of the humans in the area.

Day then came upon them and the pack awakened. All the wolves not awake during the night see the human fledgling and take their pups away while the other's prepared to attack. The two that kept watch last night held them all back growling attempting to get them to listen and calm down so they can explain. They finally get the pack to quiet down they start to tell everyone what they knew. Their Alpha woke up right next to the human babe. He looked at them in confusion not understanding the predicament the pack believes him to be in through his tired haze. He then ignores them and goes to awaken the human he had taken as his own. The pack all back up in disgust and surprise at their beloved alpha's actions towards the beast in their cave.

Finally she comes to looking at her new father and alpha in what seemed to be disbelief, before happiness seemed to shower her entire body over causing her to shiver with the suddenness of the emotion. Just as sudden as it took over her it was gone as she seemed to remember the events of the past night the smile was stolen from her face as she cuddled the braided cloth and closed her eyes and falling back asleep in her depressed state. Noticing this the pack begins to actually wonder what their alpha was doing and why instead of how he could "betray them".He then stands up and tells them of everything he saw the past night and why he chose to help her even though she is a human. He then gave them time to consider and think about whether they will accept her as a member of their pack. The main council in the pack decided to hold a meeting.

* * *

The Meeting

The council's meeting began with a little hostility coming from the Alpha. However all of the pack understood since this was the first time they held a meeting in 168 moon cycles*, and the first one since he became Alpha after defeating the old alpha at only 11 moon cycles a mere 5 moon cycles ago. The mere mention of a meeting let alone inaction of one is considered to be incredibly disrespectful and under normal circumstances lead to exile and murder. Then after a while the meeting finally began. They started by asking what he intended to do with her as she grew up to keep her from becoming like the other humans and an enemy of the pack. He stated he would raise her as one of their own with their laws which would keep her from rising against them. What would they do about her needs that a wolf can't accommodate for her. He stated he would observe the humans himself if necessary and get the best solution for their safety. This line of questioning and answering went on for hours the pups had to be put to bed. The council finally asked for some time away from their alpha to deliberate and he granted their request to go and check on the topic of the meeting. He sees her still laying in the same spot but no longer asleep. He goes over to see her she notices him and looks towards him making him hesitate to continue walking forward before looking in her eyes to see the sadness in her eyes making way for gratefulness she has directed at him. He is taken aback but continues to walk up to them wondering what she wanted. He finally got there after what seemed like an eternity of walking and waited to see what she would do. She then gets up slowly and gives him a hug before looking in his eyes and crying as the have a loving embrace. Then they were interrupted with the secondary alpha incase of emergencies with the decision of the council. They have decided to k...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review I appreciate the connection. I like to feel like real people are reading my work instead of faceless, thoughtless people. okay thank you till next time bye bye.

* 168 moon cycles is 14 years.

1 moon cycle = 1 month

when winter's are used as a frame of reference in the future it will be to signify years passing by.

Also in the future I will use _Italics to signify thoughts,_ and Underlines in the story to signify non-human speech.

In the future I will go into more detail on the workings of this mechanic however I am willing to accept alternative methods to displaying the differences between thoughts, speech, dragon's speech, and animal's speech.

First attempt at a cliffhanger I don't really like how it turned out so I will change it in the future,


End file.
